


The First Rehearsal

by strawberriesNcigarettes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Protective Toni, Rewrite, choni, cute cheryl, i was bored, riverdale comes back today, some kellarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesNcigarettes/pseuds/strawberriesNcigarettes
Summary: So basically this is a really short fix-it fic from the sneak peek scene of the first rehearsal from 2.18





	The First Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that i’ve posted and ik it’s short but hope yall enjoy it :)

“I’m Cheryl Blossom, playing the iconic role of Carrie White.” Cheryl smiled and looked around the room. It was the first rehearsal for Riverdale High’s  _Carrie the Musical_ and each actor was introducing themselves. Toni gave Cheryl a reassuring smile. 

“Tone deaf.” Ethel tried to cover up the fact that she had spoken with a couple of fake coughs.

Toni was getting _really_ tired of her girlfriend getting all of this unnecessary hate. Normally she might’ve just told the person to back off, but Toni already had to stop herself from smacking Josie earlier for rolling her eyes. Ethel’s poor attempt at a drag was the last straw. She wasn’t about to let her insult Cheryl like that and get off so easy.

“Excuse me?” Ethel’s look of _clearly_ fake innocence faded away when Toni stood up in the seat next to her. “You haven’t even heard her sing. And I don’t know who you’re calling tone deaf when the only reason you got a role in the first place is because Kevin was scared you would dump a milkshake on his new sweater.”

Kevin shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Toni could’ve sworn she heard Fangs whisper “It **_is_** a nice sweater.” Kevin immediately rolled his eyes.

“Ok! Toni that’s enough please sit down.” Kevin pleaded with a look of desperation in his eyes.

With a deep sigh Toni sat back in her seat. She looked up to see Cheryl looking at her with the softest gaze she had ever seen. Toni could feel a smile creeping up on her own face as she winked back at her. Cheryl blushed and looked down at the floor, surprisingly modest-looking for someone who had just stood up to introduce herself as “the iconic Carrie White” about 5 minutes ago. Toni thought it was adorable.

“Anyway,” Ethel shook her head clearly trying not to show the embarassment that Toni had just left her in. “Who’s playing your mom, Mrs White?”

_____________________________________

 


End file.
